epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Philosophers East vs West/@comment-184.15.148.28-20150702025814
Hope this helps with lyrics.I'm coming off the acropolis to start some pandemonium Don't bring limp raps to a pimp-slap symposium The mad gadfly, philosophy was my invention Rolling with the fly-est nihlist, and me their French henchman We got the wisdom and the wit that even I couldn't question Dropping western medicine on these east infections We're evident you've never been our type of mental brethren We're better thinkers better speakers better lovers better men This type of arrogance is sure to be expected From men who speak of wisdom with no clue of what respect is You westerners are slopping needing discipline and light You lack control of yourselves, end of the mic We use precise strikes to disrupt your concentration Hand you an ass whopping our descendants will honor for generations We build a nation with patience and presence for a living And you'll never hold a candle to the wisdom we've written Oh I'll give you something bow and count down to Squat down and squeeze out a ?????? tzu You need to take control of the life you're given They call me uber mensch cause I'm so driven And I'm a free thinker so confronting conformist like you, it's my job Got a sharp wit that can spit and will skewer you like a Confu-shish kebab ??????????? Dissing out more disses and letters than the ??? plays have been publishing Now that we've covered the two ?????, I can move on to Jackie Chan Sun Tzu I'll be picking apart your wu with my Method Man The Seminole general isn't so tough on the mic all your men must be like you ??? ??? Lucky for history you didnt author the Art of Rapping Bitch I wrote the Art of War so you better get your guns out These white boys getting burned cause guess what? Not the Sun's out Asians spitting sick but no this isn't ??? Lao Tzi kick the beat, now Confucius drop some bars Let me beat candy with you Voltaire Fresh shirt with the egg noodle hair You're ego is just so distracting Free speech doesn't mean just keep yapping And you killed God so I got to ask Did he die of shame when he made your mustache? You tried to plant a new German pysch-y But you just ??????? It all starts with you, you're the father Socrates Honestly I think you owe both of your student's here an apology I wouldn't exactly call myself a student of this bean Don't make Nietzsche come over there and put the knee up in your chi Cause I'm N-I-E-T-Z-S-C-H-E And I'll end any mother fucker like my name in a spelling bee ????????? Hang a sandal on the door cause you can suck Soc's dick Sacre bleu, Socrates you're making things a little tense Let's blind these Chinese hinies with some shiny bright enlightenment! I'll not be taught comradery from a fraud who rigged the lottery You make a mockery of ethics so keep your fat nose in your coffee Let me be frank, don't start beef with these franks Who hangs with beef ranks giving ladies beef franks I have turned them on themselves, their chaos is our opportunity You must remember, a bowl is most useful when it is empty Ugh, Lao Tzi, I don't mean no disrespect But you need to fill your bowl with some shit that makes some sense Oh you don't want to stand in the path of Lao Tzu today I'll make you move bitch, get out the way Yo where in the tradition of rap battles is it written That two dudes on the same team should scwabble like some cluckin' chickens? Man, Confucius, you always try to put something in it's place Why don't you tell your eye brows that they'd feel better on your face Ok I see, you want to make it like that? I'll smack that war mongering head off of that ??? So here's the real golden rule, I'm way above you weak rookies Confucius say you can now hold these ??? cookies